


Thwarted

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco finally beats Harry, Prompt Fill, beaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: Harry cannot believe that Draco finally won.





	Thwarted

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even planning on doing this prompt but as I was watching gamers on YouTube, a little light bulb went off in my head, so I quickly jotted it down. This is the product. It is un-betaed so any mistakes you catch are 100% mine. I hope you enjoy! ^_^

“Come on, just give up already,” Draco said as he smugly examined his nails. “Everyone already knows you’ve lost.”

Harry just looked down at what he held in his fist. “No, I refuse to admit I have been beaten. I won’t give up till I absolutely have to.”

Draco chuckled as a malicious grin spread across his face. “Take a good look at your friends, Potter. I have single handedly destroyed each and every one of them.  Just give in graciously and it will all be over.”

Harry eyes bored into Draco’s and watched as the glint in his steal eyes grew with each passing second. He searched his friends faces, hoping they could give him something to hold on to, something to tell him to keep fighting.

Ron’s eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between Harry and Draco. Hermione’s bushy hair obscured her face as she lowered her head. “It’s no use Harry,” she murmured drowsily. “Just give him what he wants and he’ll let us go home.”

Harry’s jaw clenched at her words, as he looked down at the pieces spread out between them. Harry could feel his eyes stinging as he tried to keep them open for just a moment longer. But he couldn’t see any way in which he could win. Draco and Harry have been going back and forth for hours after Ron and Hermione had conceded defeat.  Looking at the papers clenched in his hand, “Fine Malfoy, you win,” Harry groaned as he threw his money on the board. “I declare bankruptcy.”

Draco raised his fists in the air and released a victorious crow, “I have finally bested Potter!” Standing up he started to shake his hips in spastic delight as Harry cleaned up the board game.

“Yes, you git,” Harry chuckled as he lightly pecked Draco on the lips, “you won. And for once you followed the rules even if some of your tactics were underhanded.”

“Oh, there’s no reason to be upset just because I beat you at a muggle game,” Draco teased. “After all, I have mastered monopolizing your time since our Hogwarts days. Why would fake money be any different?”


End file.
